


King Philip Came Over For Good Soup

by Argosy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argosy/pseuds/Argosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein John gets something he wants and is dissatisfied. Then he gets something he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Philip Came Over For Good Soup

Once Rodney realizes his dream girl does not actually have designs on his position as Chief Science Officer, he unwinds around her somewhat. Which is not to say Rodney could ever be _relaxed_ around the great Samantha Carter. John notes with disgust the goofy smiles, the stammered greetings, the sickening look in his eyes he’s only seen before when Rodney is thinking about ZPMs.

No, as a full-bird Colonel the fabulous Sam Carter is far more likely to be after _John’s_ job, but this seems not to bother Rodney somehow. He waves a hand dismissively when John broaches the subject, saying, “Don’t be ridiculous, John, Colonel Carter has far too good a brain to waste on military command.”

Which is another thing. Ever since they escaped the Asurans by turning their beautiful city into a malfunctioning spaceship, Rodney’s been using John’s first name like it’s going out of style. It’s all, “John, we need to calibrate the jumpers,” and “John, activate this Ancient toaster oven,” and “Must you constantly hang around my lab, John? Isn’t there something you can go shoot?”

John has waited _three years_ for Rodney to use his name, and now he wishes he would just shut the hell up, because Sam is now _Colonel_ or _Carter_ or (logically, John supposes) _Colonel Carter._ And Colonel is _John’s_ name, dammit. Why does it sound so intimate now, coming out of Rodney’s crooked mouth as he leans over a lab bench with the blonde menace, discussing ridiculously obscure science with his head bent to hers?

When Rodney says “I didn’t think I liked the longer hair, but I must say, John, the extra moonlight really suits the Colonel,” John has had _enough._ He grabs Rodney by the uniform jacket and yanks him into the transporter. He doesn’t let go until they’re inside John’s quarters.

Rodney huffs indignantly and has just enough time to say, “John--” before John shoves him against the door and sticks his tongue in his mouth.

Rodney freezes for a moment but gets with the program almost immediately, slipping his hands under John’s shirt and pulling him in close. John shudders at the feel of Rodney’s hot hands on his skin, which makes Rodney moan and try to lick John’s tonsils.

Rodney wants this. John is pressed close enough to Rodney to _feel_ how much he wants this, and take _that,_ Samantha-Carter-thinks-she’s-so-great-with-the-eagles-on-her-collar. It’s everything that John has wanted for _so long_ , and he’s thinking about pushing Rodney in the general direction of the bed, when Rodney mouths his neck, breath hot against his jaw and John forgets everything until he hears a low murmur, _“John.”_

John pulls back. “Call me Colonel.” His voice sounds rough, harsher than he expected.

“What?” Rodney looks dazed, pupils blown.

“Call. Me. Colonel.”

“I’ll call you Commander Cupcake if you like, just kiss me again.”

John shoves Rodney onto the bed. Rodney stares up, chest rising and falling rapidly, cheeks flushed. It’s a good look for him. John waits.

“Colonel,” Rodney says finally and John pounces.

Later Rodney tries to explain something about how Carter outranks John now and that makes her ‘Colonel’ in Rodneyspeak, but John doesn’t really listen. He’s got Rodney; he can afford to be magnanimous to the magnificent fabulous wonderful amazing Colonel Carter. But the next time they pass her in the hall, he grins with satisfaction when Rodney looks up and says absently, “Hi, Sam.”

 

End


End file.
